Is heaven in the yellow pages?
by BrookenRachel
Summary: “Aunt Rachel, Where is my mommy?” Noah asked in his little voice.“Your mommy has gone to heaven, baby. But she is looking over you” Rachel replied trying to soften the blow.“Does that mean she’s not coming back?” Noah asked tears forming in his eyes.
1. Noah

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, credit Mark Schwahn and the person who wrote the poem.

Authors Note: Okay so I know that I should be working on my other fanfics which some of them haven't been updated in AGES, but here is the thing I have to be in the right mood to write new chapters and im not in the mood to update **Just the Girl **or **Im dying, he killed me. **But they will be updated soon. **10 rules for dating my teenage daughter **will be updated either tonight or tomorrow, and **24 rules for women **should be updated after that so keep an eye out. In the mean time I found this really sweet poem and I thought I would write a one-shot to it. So please read and REVIEW, my reviews have been lacking lately so please leave a comment. But a huge thanks to those who always do its so appreciated.

ENJOY

**Mommy went to Heaven,  
but I need her here today,  
My tummy hurts and I fell down,  
I need her right away.  
Operator can you tell me   
how to find her in this book? **

"_Aunt Rachel, Where is my mommy?" Noah asked in his little voice._

"_Your mommy has gone to heaven, baby. But she is looking over you" Rachel replied trying to soften the blow._

"_Does that mean she's not coming back?" Noah asked tears forming in his eyes_

"_No baby, she's not." _

"_Why did she leave?"_

"_Your mommy was sick Noah, and she just couldn't fight anymore" Tears were forming in Rachel's eye's as she tried to stay strong for her best friends young son._

"Okay Noah you can do it, I will be right behind you to catch you if you fall okay!"

"Gotcha Uncle Nate, now take the wheels off!" Noah replied excitedly

"Im not taking the actual wheels off buddy, just the training wheels!" Nathan chuckled

"Whatever, just hurry up" Noah rolled his eyes

It was time's like these, when Noah was being impatient, funny, or just when he rolled his eyes he saw Brooke the most.

"Okay there you go, peddle buddy" Nathan said Letting go of Noah's bike.

"Im doing it uncle Nate!" Noah yelled back

But Noah didn't make it far, he fell off his bike and fell to the ground. Nathan came running.

"Oww... I want my mommy, she always kisses it and makes it better" he sobbed.

"Shh. Buddy your mommy isn't here remember, but we can go call your daddy at work!"

Noah shook his head "No I want my mommy, it hurts and she makes everything better."

"Im sorry buddy, I don't know what to do. We can't um... get ahold of your mommy bud"

"Ask the telephone operator" Noah replied sniffling.

**  
Is heaven in the yellow part,  
I don't know where to look.  
I think my daddy needs her too,  
at night I hear him cry.  
I hear him call her name sometimes,  
but I really don't know why. **

Lucas and Noah were sitting at home watching old home video's of when there family was whole. This particular scene was of Brooke when she was pregnant

"_Lucas turn the fucking camera off" Brooke screamed_

"_Brooke don't curse the baby can here you, and I won't turn off the camera" Lucas replied laughing_

"_My ass the baby can here me, than god it can't see me I look like a cow." she sighed dramatically._

"_Your not a cow, your beautiful and pregnant, you only look different in your stomach. But you kinda have a reason since there is a baby growing inside of you." _

"_Ew, Lucas you make it sound all gross." Brooke said crinkling up her nose._

_He couldn't help but laugh_

"_What do you like to think of it as then?" He questioned_

"_I like to think of it as the product of really hot, steamy sex!" she said seductively, leaning closer into him and the camera_

"_I like that idea" he said in between kisses, throwing the camera onto the fold up chair._

"Why are you crying Daddy?"

"I just miss your mommy that's all" Lucas said wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"You and mommy were kinda gross!"

"Just your mommy" Lucas said with a small smile, trying to hold back his tears

"I'll be right back" Noah said running off

He emerged with the phone book

"What are you doing with that Noah?" Lucas questioned

"Is heaven in the yellow pages or the grey?"

**  
Maybe if I call her,  
she will hurry home to me.  
Is Heaven very far away,  
is it across the sea?  
She's been gone a long, long time   
she needs to come home now!  
I really need to reach her,  
but I simply don't know how.  
Help me find the number please,  
is it listed under "Heaven"?  
I can't read these big, big words,  
I am only seven.  
I'm sorry operator,  
I didn't mean to make you cry,**

**Is your tummy hurting to or is there something**

**in your eye? **

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Noah, Happy Birthday to you" Everyone sang

"Blow out the candles Baby" Rachel said pushing the cake towards Noah

" I can't believe your six years old already buddy, it seems like just yesterday you were born."

Lucas stated.

"_He...He...who...he he...who, this...is not...doing...a...damn...thing..." Brooke said frustrated_

"_Just breathe Brooke, remember lamaze class, the instructor said these breathing exercise's woudl help" Lucas encouraged_

"_Well our lamaze teacher was a man and I highly doubt if he has been through this before, so how the hell would he know?" Lucas just shook his head "yeah didn't think so." _

"_Well It look's like your ready Miss. Davis" The doctor announced walking into the room_

"_Its Mrs. Scott, god Im not a whore!" Brooke yelled angrily _

"_Im sorry Mrs. Scott" the doctor said emphasizing her name "just last time you were in here your chart said Davis" _

"_That's because I wasn't married 4 months ago, duh!" Lucas just laughed and whispered his apologies to the doctor who dismissed it with a wave of his hand._

"_Okay Brooke, you need to push on the count of three" The doctor said "1, 2, 3... push" _

"_Aaaaahhhhhh!!!! Shit...Shit...Shit..."_

"_Your doing great Brooke, another push" _

"_Yeah good job honey" Lucas said soothingly _

"_Shut the fuck up you got me in this mess." Brooke glared at him angrily_

"_One more push Brooke and your baby will be here...1, 2, 3...push" _

"_Dammnnn...it" She screamed, but her screams were silenced by the sound of crying_

"_You have a beautiful baby boy" the doctor announced_

"_A boy? Lucas we have a boy" Brooke said excitedly_

_The nurse brought the baby over to them_

"_He is perfect Brooke, we did good" _

"_We...I, I gave birth and carried him. I did good" She corrected him_

"_Your right, you did good. So what should we name him?"_

"_Well I think we should name him Noah" _

"_I don't know, what about Lucas Jr." Lucas said smiling_

"_Did I say "think" I meant we're gonna name him Noah" she smiled _

"_Noah it is"_

"_Noah Lucas Scott" _

"What did you wish for Noah?" Haley asked

"For my mommy to come back!" Noah said happily, everyone was quiet

"Noah, your wish isn't gonna come true, Im sorry." Lucas sadly stated

"Your wrong daddy, mommy always said that anything I wished for would come true!" Noah corrected his father. "And mommy, has been gone for a very long time, its time for her to come home!"

Haley and Rachel's eyes were tearing up and even Nathan's were getting a little "misty" as he had always referred to it.

**  
If I call my church maybe they will know.  
Mommy said when we need help,  
that's where we should go.  
I found the number to my church  
tacked up on the wall.  
Thank you operator,  
I'll give them a call. **

Haley had given Lucas the number to her church, she said that they had grief counseling or something. Noah had found the number tacked to the cork board in the kitchen with the words HELP underlined. He dialed the number and on the other end a voice answered

"Hello church of god"

"God!!!! This is Noah, but not like the ark man. Noah Scott, I want to talk to my mommy! I need her a lot. But nobody can get ahold of her for me can you? I fell off my bike and I need her to kiss my knee and make it better, because it has been so long and its not getting better. My tummy has hurt sine the day she left, but she's not here to give me the medicine and make the funny sounds. I looked in the phone book and heavens number wasn't there, the operator on the telephone didn't know either. Auntie Haley said God solves problems and to call him if I need help. And I do its an emergency. Mommy missed my birthday to, and I wished for her to be there but that didn't come true. In a week it will be mothers day, please bring her back by then. I have to give her, her present. Please God, please, I will be a good boy if you do! Please help me and my daddy. Everyone misses her when I spend the night at aunt Rachel's she's always sad, and crying to. Everyone is crying, I don't like to see people cry. Mommy never cried, she just laughed. So please bring her back!" Noah pleaded

The Paster didn't know what to say

"Well Noah...


	2. Sequel

Thank you for the wonderful reviews they mean bunches to me.

Im so glad you guys enjoyed the one shot, I wasn't sure if I did the poem justice but it is good to here you guys like it! I just love the poem it makes me cry!

I just wanted to say that I plan on eventually doing a sequel one-shot, im not exactly sure what it will contain, but I don't think its gonna be a rainbow and bunny's happy fic.

But you will find out what happened to Noah, and it might be bad!

So just keep an eye out for it!


End file.
